Broken
by Descendent
Summary: Todd muses on his feelings for a certain Scarlet clad girl in this song fic featuring Broken by Seether.


**Broken **

Hm… I decided to make a series out of these here song fic's. So here's the Todd centric one. It's his musings on Wanda to the tune of Seether's "Broken"

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Todd Tolensky, Fredrick Dukes, Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff, Lance Alvers, Raven Darkholme, St. John Allerdyce, or Eric Lenshuer. They belong to Marvel Entertainment Group™. The song "Broken" and the lyrics held within belong to the band "Seether" and are used without their consent. I stole 'em. That's right. I'm a pirate. Arrrrrrrr…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The 'Hood House™©®

Todd Tolensky sat in his room, looking at a frayed picture in his hands. Pietro took it about two three months ago. It was right after Wanda had her memories rearranged by Mastermind. It was the Brotherhood living room. They had decided it was time for a family picture. It was also the only time Wanda let him put his arm around her without being hexed into a wall. Everyone was smiling. Well, everyone but Lance, but he was still moping over the X-Geek.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh…I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away… I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well… I want to hold you high and steal your pain…_

That's all he really wanted to do. Was just to hold Wanda. Hug her and let her know that she wasn't alone. He knew what it was like not having parents who loved you. That's the one thing all the Brotherhood had in common. There was no love lost with their parents. Lance never knew his parents, Fred's abandoned him. Pietro and Wanda… Well, Nuff said in that category. As for the winners that gave birth to him? His father tried to carve him up like a turkey at Thanksgiving. If his mother hadn't… The only thing Todd ever managed to do in his life was get his mother killed. Not the best way to start off life.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome… And I don't feel right when you're gone away… You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore…_

What was it about Wanda that bewitched him? These thoughts plagued him as he suffered through restless night. She was an angel. And he was a beast. A Toad more actually, but she deserved so much better than he would ever be able to give her. She was so out of his league it wasn't even funny. He might as well try to beat all the X-Men by himself blindfolded. That had about the same odds of Wanda ever liking him. So why couldn't he stop thinking about her.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again…I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away… There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight… I want to hold you high and steal your pain…_

The worst was over now. At least he hoped. Apocalypse had been defeated. Magneto was back in charge, and taking care of expenses, making up for neglecting his troops. Mystique was still around, but not as bad as before now that Magneto was there. Hell, even moving Pyro in wasn't as bad as most people thought it would be. Wanda was happy cause her father was around, and Pietro was ecstatic that daddy dearest was there to see how good he was at everything. So what was the problem? Why did he feel so shitty all the time? Why couldn't he stop thinking about the Scarlet clad angel.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open … And I don't feel like I am strong enough…'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome… And I don't feel right when you're gone away…_

What really hurt him weren't all the times he was thrown into the wall. It was all the times she took off by herself. He was so worried. She had spent the better half of her life in an asylum. She didn't know anything about how the world worked. About how cruel it was. She could get hurt. It hurt him to think about what could happen to her.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open… And I don't feel like I am strong enough… 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome… And I don't feel right when you're gone away…_

"Why do I feel this way?" Todd asked aloud.

"'Cause you love her." Lance said as Todd looked up to see the older teen standing in the doorway.

"Why?" Todd asked.

"Love's a bitch like that. It hits you out of nowhere, and when it does, you can't do anything about it." Lance said with a smile. "Look at what happened with me."

"Yea. "I just wish I could tell her how I feel…" Todd said as he stood up.

"She knows." Lance said. "And he cares to. She just doesn't know how to show it. Give it time Toad." Lance smirked as he walked away.

"Thanks bro…" Todd said as he sat down again.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome… And I don't feel right when you're gone away…_

"I don't wanna be alone anymore. And I don't want you to be alone anymore." Todd said as he looked at the picture in his hands. He smoothed it out as he put it back into his top dresser drawer.

_You've gone away… You don't feel me here anymore…_

" I love you Wanda Maximoff, even if you don't love yourself." Todd said quietly as he walked out of his room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sad ain't it? But I'd like to believe a nice view into everyone's favorite amphibian. Later all,

Descendent


End file.
